Removable modules for computing devices are increasingly used to increase one or capabilities of the computing devices. For example, removable storage expansion cards are used to increase random access memory (RAM) capacity of the computing device. Similarly, removable solid-state drive (SSD) cards are used to increase the data protection, reparability, and upgradability of tablet devices.